Insa (Greeting)
by BooBearYJ aka Arisa Arakida
Summary: Hanya pertemuan gila singkat yang tak terduga YUNJAE! YUNJAE SHIPPER, TUNJUKKAN DIRIMU! DLDR!


**_Insa (Greeting) [Short-fic] presented by © BooBearYJ_**

Pairing: The REAL couple in the world, YunJae!  
Genre: Humor gatot (gagal total), Romance, Drama, and many more.  
Supporting casts: Kim Appa (Kim Joong Kook)

Length: Short-fic

**_Disclaimer: All of cast isn't mine! Jaejoong belongs to Yunho and Yunho belongs to Jaejoong!_**

**_Warning: It's YAOI, Boys love (BoyxBoy), GAY, Shoneun-ai, MalexMale. So, if you don't like that, just go back and don't read this story. Arraseo?!_**

**_CAUTION: Baca fanfiction ini dapat menyebabkan muntah, kejang-kejang, sakit kepala, jantung, dan asma. Jadi kalo tidak mau jangan baca xD_**

**_DLDR!_**

Note: All of Jaejoong's POV!

**_Insa (Greeting)_**

**_._**

**_._**

Menyapa, menyapa adalah suatu hal kecil yang mudah dilakukan. Namun, tak banyak orang yang mau melakukannya. Mereka hanya menyapa pada orang-orang tertentu, khususnya orang yang dikenalnya –hanya untuk sekadar formalitas-**_._**

Oh ya, halo! Perkenalkan, namaku Kim Jaejoong. Teman-temanku biasanya memanggilku Jaejoong, Jae, Jaejoongie atau Joongie. Silakan kalian mau memanggilku apa, tapi aku ingatkan, Jaejoongie dan Joongie hanya untuk orang yang sudah sangat dekat padaku.

Aku sekarang ini berumur dua puluh tujuh tahun dan masih single. Eoh.. Bukannya aku tak laku, tapi yeoja yang berpacaran denganku pasti tak akan bertahan lama. Karena apa? Tentu saja wajah cantikku ini. Eh?

Tapi memang benar, aku memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan sampai bisa dibilang cantik. aku sebenarnya enggan untuk dibilang cantik, tapi mau apalagi, orang-orang –terutama orang yang dekat denganku- pasti akan terus menyebutku cantik walaupun aku sudah berkali-kali mengingatkan pada mereka agar tak menyebutku cantik. Biarlah, toh kenyataannya aku memang cantik. Jangan iri, ya?!

Tapi jujur saja aku akui, aku ini biseksual. Tetapi aku lebih tertarik pada laki-laki yang manly dan tampan.

Aku bekerja di perusahaan Appaku –Kim's Company- sebagai Direktur pemasaran. Dan aku akan diangkat jadi Presdir sesudah Appaku pensiun.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang _'menyapa'_, aku memang orang yang suka menyapa. Bukannya aku sok kenal atau sok dekat, tapi itulah aku dengan kegemaranku yang suka menyapa. Aku hanya akan sekedar tersenyum jika pada orang yang tidak ku kenal, tetapi jika dengan orang yang ku kenal, tentu saja aku akan berkata paling tidak _'Hai'_ atau _'Halo'_ kemudian kulanjutkan dengan _'Bagaimana kabarmu'_?

Eh? Jam berapa ini?

Aku melirik pergelangan tanganku. Sial! Jam tangan-ku tertinggal di mobil dan mobilku saat ini ada di bengkel karena tadi tiba-tiba saja mogok.

Aku sedang berada di halte sekarang. Menunggu bus yang akan membawa-ku menuju kantor Appa-ku. Seharusnya aku sudah sampai di sana sedari tadi jika saja mobilku tak mogok. Menyebalkan!

Aku menoleh ke kanan-kiri, melihat adakah orang yang bersedia ku tanyai jam berapa ini. Haha, konyol.

Kebetulan saja, di samping kiri-ku ada seorang pemuda yang tengah memandang arlojinya sembari menghela napas jengah. Pemuda itu mengenakan setelan jas rapi dengan dasinya.

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja aku kikuk untuk bertanya padanya saat melihat mata musang yang menatap tajam pada arlojinya. Mata musang yang mempesona. Hah? Apa-apaan aku ini.

Aku menepuk-nepuk jidatku pelan. Tak sengaja aku melihat pemuda bermata musang itu menoleh ke arahku dengan raut wajah yang aneh. Aku tersenyum kikuk. Pasti dia memperhatikan tingkah anehku ini. Dan, entah ini halusinasi atau tidak. Aku melihat dia membalas senyumanku.

Aku mengerjab-erjabkan mataku dan memandangnya dengan raut wajah bodoh. Benar kok, dia tersenyum. Eh bukan, sekarang dia tertawa. Mungkin karena melihat wajah bodohku ini. Dan aku pun hanya bisa tertunduk dan tersenyum malu sembari menggaruk-garuk tengkuk-ku yang tidak gatal. Oh, memalukannya dirimu Kim Jaejoong!

''Hai?"

Tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar sebuah suara yang berat namun err sexy? Aku mendongakkan wajahku, dan astaga! Aku melihat pemuda bermata musang itu ada dihadapanku seraya tersenyum.

''Eh? Ka-kau berbicara padaku, Tuan?'' Aku bertanya dengan polos padanya. Benar kok polos. Kenapa, kalian tidak percaya?!

Pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja tertawa. Jangan-jangan dia gila. Sayang dong kalo ganteng-ganteng tapi gila.

''Tentu saja aku berbicara padamu. Memangnya ada siapa lagi di sini selain kau dan aku?'' Pemuda itu segera menjawab. Memangnya di sini hanya ada aku dan dia saja, ya?

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru halte bus ini. Benar, hanya ada aku dan dia di sini. Ya Tuhan, berapa kali au melakukan tindak kebodohan dalam hari ini?!

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum canggung. Wait, kenapa daritadi aku yang tersenyum tidak jelas? Berarti aku dong yang gila. Huweee… Appa!

''O-oh, mungkin saja kau berbicara dengan makhluk halus, Tuan.'' Jawabku refleks.

Heh? Jawaban macam apa itu, Kim Jaejoong! Gila, bagaimana kau bisa menjawab seperti itu. Mana ada makhluk halus siang bolong seperti ini.

Dan bisa ku lihat dengan jelas pemuda itu tertawa keras. Sekali lagi aku merutuki kebodohanku. Kenapa hari ini aku berkali-kali berbuat kebodohan. Huks.. Huks.

''Oh, kau lucu sekali Nona.'' Kata pemuda itu tanpa berhenti tertawa.

Aku tersenyum kecil. Ya, aku tahu aku memang (sangat) lucu dan juga menggemaskan Tuan. Kau tak perlu mengatakannya. Tetapi setelah aku teringat kata _'Nona'_ membuat senyumku memudar. Hell, apa dia bilang?! Nona!? Apa matanya sudah buta? Jelas-jelas aku mengenakan jas yang melekat indah di tubuhku. Mungkin saja dia mengira aku seorang perempuan gara-gara wajah tampanku ini. Huks, wajah tampanku yang malang.

''Ya, terima kasih. Dan aku ini laki-laki, Tuan tampan.'' Ucapku ketus. Dan aku baru menyadari jika aku baru saja menyebutnya _'Tuan Tampan'_. Aku menepuk jidatku saat melihat wajah cengo-nya. Kenapa hari ini aku jadi bodoh sekali sih?!

''Kau menyebutku Tuan Tampan?'' Laki-laki itu kembali berkata. Aku harus menjawab apa kali ini? Ayo, berpikir Kim Jaejoong!

''Ah.. Umm? Tentu saja 'Tuan Tampan'. Kau laki-laki, bukan? Masa aku harus menyebutmu _'Tuan Cantik'_. Apa kata dunia?''Aku kembali berujar ketus. Ini sih hanya kamuflase-ku untuk menutupi kemaluanku eh tidak, maksudku rasa malu-ku. Kenapa kalian jadi mesum sih? Bulan puasa, woy!

''Ah, ternyata begitu. Siapa nama-mu, Tuan?''

''Mau tahu apa mau tahu banget?''

Kembali lagi-lagi laki-laki itu tertawa. Aku hanya mendelik sebal padanya. Bukannya apa, hanya saja gara-gara dia aku jadi terlihat sangat bodoh hari ini. Biasanya aku tidak bodoh, kok. Suerr deh ^_^v. Aku kan (calon) presdir, masa bodoh.

''Haha, tenyata kau mempunyai selera humor yang tinggi Nona,'' Aku segera mendelik padanya dan dia hanya tersenyum canggung, ''Maksudku, Tuan, hehe.'' Lanjutnya sambil nyengir kuda. Apaan tuh, gak pake banget!

''Tuan, aku tak punya banyak waktu. Sekarang jam berapa?'' Tanyaku tanpa basa-basi lagi.

''Kau kelihatan seperti orang kaya, tapi kenapa kau tak punya arloji? Hahaha.'' Sekali lagi namja itu mentertawakanku.

Sialan nih orang, batinku memaki. BATIN loh bukan aku. Aku mengerucutkan bibir _kissable_-ku yang _sexy_ seraya membuang muka. Dan dapat kudengar tawa melecehkan itu perlahan-lahan berhenti. Baguslah.

''Ini jam sebelas kurang sepuluh menit.''

Akhirnya jawab juga nih orang. Jam sebelas kurang sepuluh menit kan katanya tadi?

Woa… Ternyata aku terlambat satu setengah jam pemirsah! Hebat bukan! Kim Jaejoong gitu loh!

Tanpa sadar aku tertawa sendiri layaknya orang gila. Karma nih, tadi kan aku ngatain si mata musang itu orang gila. Kenapa sekarang aku yang jadi gila?

Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, apa yang harus dibanggakan dengan kata TERLAMBAT? Bukannya aku malah akan dimarahi Appa, ya?

Huwee… Aku kan sudah janji pada Appa akan menemaninya bertemu _client_-nya kali ini. Mati aku!

''Nona, kau mau tertawa sampai besok atau mau naik bus sekarang?'' laki-laki itu seakan menyadarkanku dari fananya dunia ini. Aku segera menoleh dan melihat namja itu sudah memasuki bus.

''Tunggu aku!''

Aku segera berlari menaiki bus. Bus oh bus, yang sedari tadi aku tunggu akhirnya datang juga.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku pada badan bus. Tak ada tempat yang kosong kecuali.. di samping namja menyebalkan tapi tampan itu. dengan semangat 45 ah tidak-tidak, dengan ogah-ogahan aku pun melangkahkan kaki ku menuju satu-satunya kursi yang tersisa di bus ini.

''Tuan, bisakah kau menyingkir? Aku mau duduk.'' Kataku pada lelaki yang sepertinya pura-pura tidur ini.

''Kau harus memanggilku Tuan tampan dulu seperti tadi,'' Katanya sembari menyeringai dengan mata terpejam. Omo! Tampannya! Kenapa kok wajahku jadi blushing ya? Tidak-tidak, tidak boleh! Andwaee!

Karena tak mau membuang waktu-ku yang berharga, segera saja ku setujui permintaannya yang aneh itu.

''Omo! Tuan Tampan, bolehkah kau menyingkir dulu atau bergeser? Aku mau duduk, Oppa~''

Dan sekali lagi ku lihat seringai menyebalkannya itu. tapi tak lama dia pun menyingkir dan segera saja aku duduk di kursi dekat jendela dan dia mendudukkan pantat tepos-nya (bukankah pantatmu juga tepos Jaemma? -_-) ke kursi di sampingku.

Daripada melihat wajah tampan nan menyebalkan itu, aku memutuskan untuk tidur saja. Perjalanan ke kantor kira-kira membutuhkan waktu empat puluh menit. Jadi cukup lah kalau untukku tinggal tidur.

Saat aku sudah memejamkan mata dengan nyaman-nya, bahu-ku terasa berat. Aku melirik ke samping dan menemukan sebuah kepala bersandar di bahu-ku. Kepala siapa lagi kalau bukan namja menyebalkan itu.

Aku segera saja mendorongnya dan membuat pantat namja itu terjatuh. Aku pun segera memejamkan mataku lagi.

Tak lama lagi, bau harum yang sedari tadi ku cium dari wangi badanku berubah menjadi bau asem aneh. Bau apa ya?

Aku membuka mata dan menemukan kaus kaki yang digerak-gerakkan di depan hidungku. Aku melotot pada si pelaku, si namja berkepala kecil. Alien.

''Ya! Kau mau cari masalah denganku ya, namja alien!'' Ujarku seraya menyingsingkan lengan jas-ku.

''Memangnya kau berani melakukan apa padaku, cantik?'' Dia tampak mengerling nakal dan menjilat bibirnya sensual. Sialan namja alien ini. Ternyata selain menyebalkan dan aneh, dia juga mesum.

Aku memundurkan tubuhku sampai menabrak kaca jendela saat namja alien itu memajukan tubuhnya. Mau apa dia? Mau memperkosa ku, kah? Jangan… Jangan di sini. Ke apartment-ku saja. Ah, apa barusan aku bilang?! Hehe, aku hanya bercanda kok. Mana mungkin aku mau sama namja mesum sepertinya.

Aku semakin takut saat dia semakin mendekatiku. Aku kemudian memejamkan mataku. Tak lama ku dengar dia tertawa. Kok hobi banget ya namja alien itu tertawa? Dasar namja aneh -_-

''Haha, wajahmu sangat lucu. Kau sepeti gadis yang mau diperkosa saja. Hahaha,''

Apa katanya? Bukankah tadi sepertinya dia mau memperkosa aku? Atau hanya aku saja yang ke ge-er an? Huh, memalukan sekali kau Kim Jaejoong.

''M-mwo?! Apa kau bilang?! Seperti gadis yang mau diperkosa? Enak saja, aku tidak sepeti itu.''

Dia tak menjawab dan masih saja tertawa keras. Tertawa saja sampai mati, batinku kesal.

Aku pun kembali memilih memejamkan mataku. Dan saat dia menggoda atau pun meminta maaf padaku, aku tidak menggubrisnya. Aku sudah terlalu kesal padanya.

Setelah itu, lima belas menit kemudian (Mungkin, aku kan tidak memakai arloji ToT) aku sudah sampai di kantor Appa-ku, Kim's Company. Aku segera menggeser tubuh namja di sampingku ini dan menuruni bus yang membawaku ke rumah kedua ku, setelah Mansion keluargaku tentunya.

Aku segera berlari dan menaiki tangga ke ruangan Appa-ku. Setelah sampai, aku segera membuka pintu bercat cokelat itu dengan hati senang. Kenapa senang? Karena saja aku sudah terbebas dari namja menye—

Aku tidak jadi senang sekarang. Kenapa? Karena ternyata namja alien itu sudah berada di ruangan Appa-ku terlebih dahulu. Mau apa dia ke sini? Merusak mood-ku saja.

''Jae?'' Panggil Appa-ku. Aku hanya tersenyum dan duduk di kursi di samping Appa.

''Hei kau namja alien, kenapa kau lebih dahulu sampai di sini?'' Tanya-ku ketus. Dia tersenyum meremehkan.

''Memangnya kau tidak tahu apa itu gunanya lift, Kim Jaejoongie?''

SKAKMAT!

Kenapa aku tadi tidak menggunakan lift saja? Kenapa harus bersusah payah menaiki tangga?

Eh, apa katanya? Kim Jaejoongie? Dari mana dia tahu namaku?

''Ka-kau? Dari mana kau tahu nama-ku, huh?''

''Tentu saja aku tahu nama calon istriku.'' Jawabnya ringan. Aku membelalakkan mataku tak percaya.

''M-MWO?! Apa benar, Appa?'' Aku bertanya menuntut penjelasan dari Appaku.

Appaku mengangguk, ''Itu semua benar Jaejoongie. Kau tahu Jung Yunho yang Appa bicarakan itu, kan?'' Aku mengangguk, ''Dia orangnya.''

Sekali lagi aku membelalakkan mataku tak percaya. Jung Yunho, orang yang terkenal dingin dan ketus bisa jadi menyebalkan seperti dia?

Aku hanya linglung seperti orang bodoh saat Yunho menghampiriku dan berlutut. Dia membuka kotak beludru berwarna merah dan mengeluarkan cincin cartier limited edision. Dan tanpa ku sangka, dia memasangkan cincin itu ke jari manis tangan kananku. Aku belum tersadar sepenuhnya sampai dia berkata—

''Jaejoongie, would you marry me?''

Aku terdiam sesaat sampai akhirnya aku pun mengangguk. Jujur saja, dari pertama aku melihatnya pun aku sudah tertarik padanya. Hanya saja sikap menyebalkannya itu yang membuatku jadi lupa ketertarikanku padanya tadi.

''Baiklah, aku terima. Asalkan kau mau membelikanku cartier keluaran terbaru setiap satu bulan sekali, mobil Lamborghini dan juga semua kebutuhanku nanti. Bagaimana?''

Tidak mungkin dong Jung Yunho, CEO Jung's Corp yang sangat kaya itu tidak mampu membelikannya. Dan seperti tebakanku,

''Tentu saja. Apa yang tidak untuk bidadari secantik dirimu,'' Dia mulai mengeluarkan gombalannya dan aku pun blushing. Ternyata _client_ yang Appa maksud adalah si Tampan ini. Hihi~

Yunho berdiri dan tanpa aba-aba dia menciumku, dalam dan hangat. Tanpa sadar, kami pun berciuman dengan panas. Mengabaikan Appa-ku yang memandang kami dengan tatapan cengo.

Pesan dariku, jangan malu menyapa dan bersikap ramah pada orang lain. Mungkin saja orang yang kau sapa atau menyapamu akan menjadi jodohmu seperti aku ini.

**_END_**

Hola!

Ah, rasanya sudah lama gue ngga apdet di FFn. Gue lupa pw acc gue dan entah anugerah darimana, tiba-tiba aja gue inget kembali, haha /sinting/

Jangan gebukin Anheeta yang udah buat Fic aneh ini.

Semoga menikmati xixixi :D


End file.
